


Surrender

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard takes care of his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Jim was loud when he finally released, as he always was. Leonard relished the feel of Jim's chest heaving beneath the solid hold of his forearm; the way Jim gasped for breath after the initial wave of his orgasm, as warm jets of come splashed against Jim's firm stomach. Jim sagged against Leonard's chest and let his head fall back with a groan as Leonard milked the last drops from his twitching, sensitive cock.

"Good boy," Leonard murmured into his ear. Then he let Jim fall forward onto the bed.

He was quite a sight, sticky, flushed, and panting against the crisp bed sheets. Leonard took a moment to palm himself over his briefs as he looked Jim over, his eyes traveling down to his slick, glistening hole. He'd instructed Jim to prepare himself in advance, knowing that he wouldn't want to waste any time after taking a gander at this pretty, pretty picture.

Leonard reached down and dipped one finger inside Jim briefly, earning a shuddery moan for it, a push back from his boy. With a grunt, he yanked down his briefs with his free hand and slid the other to Jim's hip, steering him onto his back. Jim shifted bonelessly, the come-spattered muscles of his torso shifting with every breath he took. It was no effort at all for Leonard to lift one of Jim's legs over his shoulder. In a second, he was lined up and sliding into Jim with such minimal resistance that it made Leonard's eyes roll back.

"God, Jim, you—you're just my sweet ass to fuck, aren't you? Tell me..."

"M'all yours, Bones," Jim whispered. His eyes slid shut with an echo of surrender, the kind Leonard could see all over Jim's face, from the moment he walked into the room.

Leonard took a long moment to trace a finger around the wet, red-rimmed muscle that clung weakly to his cock. He licked his lips, gripped Jim by his thighs, and watched his boy intently as he began to thrust.


End file.
